Wild West - Day 13
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 13 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Wild West - Day 12 |after = Wild West - Day 14}} Difficulty The new Zombie Bull can cause some havoc if the player doesn't set up properly. The Zombie Bull will launch a Zombie Bull Rider 3 tiles ahead of it when it comes into contact with a plant. This zombie also has the health of a Buckethead, making it more difficult to deal with. Using cheap plants can help with this because they will activate the Zombie Bull's ability and launch the Zombie Bull Rider not too far. If the player has Cherry Bomb, this plant is an excellent choice for dealing with this new zombie, as it will instantly kill it without launching the zombie. Using the newly acquired Melon-pult is great too, as it can dish out some heavy damage to it. The minecarts present in this level makes using Melon-pult an advantage. Lastly, if the player has it, E.M.Peach can stun it because it is, surprisingly, a robot. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = +3 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 2 4 |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 3 5 |note10 = 400%/7 Plant Food; first flag |zombie11 = -4 +5 |zombie12 = -1 +2 |zombie13 = 1 2 4 5 |note13 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie15 = -1 +5 |zombie16 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie17 = -4 -5 +1 +2 |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 4 |zombie19 = 2 |zombie20 = 1 2 3 4 5 -1 -2 -4 +3 +5 |note20 = Final flag; 100% Plant Food}} + always carries metal grate - never carries metal grate Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Repeater (or Chili Bean) **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Melon-pult **Split Pea *Do what you need to be ready for the Zombie Bulls. Plant at least one column of Melon-pults, Wall-nuts and Split Peas. Repeaters may be planted for later. *When a Zombie Bull comes, immediately plant a Potato Mine under it. The Zombie Bull will be forced to throw its Zombie Bull Rider past your plants. You may use a Cherry Bomb to kill it instantly. *Now plant one column of Repeaters. But still, be careful of Zombie Bulls and Prospector Zombies. *Remember to use Plant Food when you are having troubles. *You can choose the Pea Pod instead of the Repeater, as two five-headed Pea Pods on minecarts are effective. *Chili Bean may be useful against Zombie Bulls. Try replacing Repeater to use it. Gallery FRWWd13U.png|First time reward WW - Day 13 (PG234) - 1.png|By SOWW13.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Zombie Bull - Wild West Day 13 (Ep.144)|By Wild West Day 13 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags